Tem que Ser Eu!
by Arine-san
Summary: Hermione é traída por seu namorado Rony e em pouco tempo se torna amiga de Draco Malfoy. Acontece que ele não quer ser só amigo dela. Draco&Hermione OneShort


**Tem que Ser Eu!**

Rony já namorava Hermione há cerca de 6 meses e eles estavam muito felizes, ou pelo menos ela acreditava nisso. Hermione fazia a ronda pelo castelo e ao passar perto de uma sala ouviu vozes, na verdade, sussurros e... gemidos.

Oh, Ron... – Hermione ficou paralisada na porta ao ouvir aquele nome. Não podia ser verdade. Ele não faria isso com ela. Tremendo dos pés a cabeça, ela abriu a porta vagarosamente. As lágrimas começaram a cair quando viu aquela cena. Rony estava nu, encaixado entre as pernas de Lilá, que obviamente também estava nua. Hermione não sabia como reagir, então fez a única coisa que pôde: Correu... Correu para longe dali... Para longe de Ron.

**If you've got love in your sights**

**(Se você tem um amor em vista,)**

**Watch out, love bites**

**(Cuidado, o amor morde)**

**When you make love, do you look in the mirror?**

**(Quando você faz amor, se olha no espelho?)**

**Who do you think of, does he/she look like me?**

**(Em quem você pensa, ele/ela se parece comigo?)**

**Do you tell lies and say that it's forever?**

**(Você mente e diz que é para sempre?)**

**Do you think twice, o just touch 'n' see?**

**(Você pensa duas vezes ou apenas aposta pra ver?)**

**When you're alone, do you let go?**

**(Quando está sozinho você se solta?)**

**Are you wild 'n' willin' o is it just for show?**

**(É selvagem e voluntarioso ou é apenas um show?)**

"Por que isso tinha que acontecer? Não era justo. Ele não podia simplesmente terminar com ela e depois transa com aquela... Aquela... Deixa pra lá. Isso não importa mais. Nada mais importa."

**I don't wanna touch you too much baby**

**(Eu não quero te tocar muito, baby)**

'**Cause make love to you might drive me crazy**

**(Pois fazer amor com você poderia me levar à loucura)**

**I know you think that love is the way you make it**

**(Eu sei que você pensa que o amor sai do jeito que a gente fizer)**

**So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it**

**(Por isso não quero estar por perto quando você decidir rompê-lo)**

**No!**

**(Não!)**

**Love bites, love bleeds**

**(O amor morde, o amor sangra)**

**It's bringin' me to my knees**

**(Está me deixando de joelhos)**

**Love lies, love dies**

**(O amor vive, o amor morde)**

**It's no surprise**

**(Não é surpresa)**

**Love begs, love pleads**

**(O amor mendiga, o amor implora)**

**It's what I need**

**(É o que eu preciso)**

"Agora eu entendi porque ele estava tão diferente, mas eu não sei se agora eu me sinto melhor ou pior, sabendo a verdade."

**Whe I'm with you are you somewhere else?**

**(Quando eu estou com você, você está em outro lugar?)**

**Am I gettin' thru or do you please yourself?**

**(Estou conseguindo me comunicar, ou você é se serve do seu prazer?)**

**When you wake up will you walk out?**

**(Quando você acordar, você vai cair fora?)**

**It can't be love if you throw it about**

**(Não pode ser amor, se você fica jogado pelo chão)**

**I don't wanna touch you too much baby**

**(Eu não quero te tocar muito, baby)**

'**Cause make love to you might drive me crazy**

**(Pois fazer amor com você poderia me levar à loucura)**

"Não dá mais pra agüentar isso. Tenho que me livrar dele logo! Canalha."

**Love bites, love bleeds**

**(O amor morde, o amor sangra)**

**It's bringin' me to my knees**

**(Está me deixando de joelhos)**

**Love lies, love dies**

**(O amor vive, o amor morde)**

**It's no surprise**

**(Não é surpresa)**

**Love begs, love pleads**

**(O amor mendiga, o amor implora)**

**It's what I need**

**(É o que eu preciso)**

**If you've got love in your sights**

**(Se você tem um amor em vista,)**

**Watch out, love bites**

**(Cuidado, o amor morde)**

**Yes, it does**

**(Sim, ele morde)**

**It will be hell**

**(Isso vai ser o inferno)**

**Love Bites – Def Leppard**

Hermione acabou batendo em alguém, já que corria sem destino e sem conseguir ver por causa das lágrimas.

O que houve com você, Granger? – Perguntou o garoto em quem ela batera. – O que está fazendo aqui? – Hermione tentava se acalmar e falar, mas não conseguia. – Calma. – Sem se importar com quem ele era, ela apenas o abraçou. Ele ficou rígido por alguns segundos, mas logo correspondeu ao abraço.

Hermione chorou naqueles braços por um longo tempo. Tanto, que eles acabaram sentados no chão e ela acabou adormecendo.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione despertou, muito confusa, na enfermaria.

Como eu vim parar aqui? – Ela perguntou-se em voz alta. – Eu não me lembro.

Que bom que acordou, senhorita Granger. – Disse a enfermaria de Hogwarts, entrando no local. – Você esteve dormindo toda a manhã.

Como eu vim parar aqui? – Hermione perguntou a enfermeira.

O senhor Malfoy a trouxe hoje cedo. Disse que você não parecia estar bem quando bateu com ele no corredor. – Hermione a fitava um pouco chocada.

Quem me trouxe aqui?

O senhor Malfoy... Ele parecia preocupado. – Respondeu a mulher arrumando algumas coisas. – Mas o que houve com a senhorita?

Nada de mais... – Hermione estava pensando em outras coisas agora. Como por exemplo: Por que o Malfoy a ajudara? Por que ele... a abraçara? Tinha algo muito suspeito nisso. Ele provavelmente ia querer algo em troca.

* * *

Durante aquele dia, Hermione não pôde ficara a sós com Draco para saber o porquê daquela ajuda que ele lhe dera, mas infelizmente Rony conseguiu fica a sós com ela. Depois das aulas Rony puxou-a para uma sala vazia.

Por onde andou o dia todo? – Ele perguntou prestes a beijá-la, mas ela o empurrou com nojo. – O que foi, Hermione? Por que está me evitando? – Tentou beijá-la novamente, mas ele lhe deu um tapa na cara. – O que é isso, Hermione? – Segurou-a pelos ombros com força. – O que está havendo com você?

Você está me machucando. – Disse Hermione tentando se soltar. – Me solta!

Não, até você me explica o que está havendo. – Ele falou nervoso.

Pára com isso!

Solta ela, Weasley! – Alguém que se encontrava num canto da sala falou. – Solta ela agora! – Hemione ficou surpresa. Era Draco novamente. Rony também ficou surpreso e com isso afrouxou o aperto, ela se aproveitando disso foi para longe dele e para perto de Draco.

O que você tem com isso, Malfoy? – Rony perguntou ficando furioso.

Eu não sou o maior fã da Granger, mas eu odeio caras que usam de violência com as mulheres. – Draco respondeu arrogante. – Você se diz tão corajoso por ser da Grifinória e fica fazendo isso. Deve ser a falta de neurônios.

Seu babaca. – Rony xingou ficando com mais raiva, por ouvir essas verdades. – E você, Hermione? Por que está perto dele? Você devia estar do meu lado. – Os dois garotos olhavam para ela.

Por que não pede para Lilá ficar do seu lado? – Hermione chegou para mais perto de Draco. – Aposto que ela vai gostar muito. – Rony estava sem reação.

O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou se fazendo de desentendido. – Me explique, Hermione.

Seu cínico! – Ela gritou. – Não se faça de idiota! Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Estou falando de você transando em salas de aula com Lilá, toda noite. – Rony ficou super vermelho.

Eca! – Fez Draco. – Que mau gosto, Weasley.

E você quer falar o que, Hermione? – Disse Ron para mudar de assunto. – Pelo visto tem um caso com Malfoy também. – Hermione fitou-o chocada. – Por que outra razão ele estaria te defendendo?

Por que ele não é tão nojento quanto você. – Respondeu Hermione friamente.

Acho que foi um elogio, não é, Granger? – Perguntou Draco irônico.

Cala a boca Malfoy! – Gritou Rony e o loiro deu de ombros. – Vamos conversar, Hermione. – Pediu. – Acho que nós dois erramos.

Não. – Ela disse mais calma.

"Não" o que? – Perguntou confuso.

Não. Você é o único errado e não, nós não vamos conversar.

Por favor, Hermione.

Ela disse não. – Draco respondeu por ela.

Tudo bem, HERMIONE. – Disse Rony. – Se quiser conversar, me procure. – Então ele saiu da sala.

Mas que cara chato. – Falou Draco. – Pensei que não fosse mais parar de falar. – Ele percebeu que Hermione estava olhando para o chão. – O que foi?

Por que me ajudou? – Perguntou a garota confusa.

Ora. – Ele desconversou. – Você queria continuar a discutir com ele? Se quiser eu posso chamá-lo de volta.

Não! – Hermione disse rapidamente. – Não é isso. Só que é meio difícil de entender as suas atitudes. – Ela explicou. – Você sempre me odiou e de repente me ajuda com o Rony, me abraça quando estou chorando... Só... É muito estranho. Eu pensei que seríamos inimigos pra sempre.

Pra sempre é muito tempo. – Ele falou sorrindo levemente. – Algumas coisas mudam...

O que? – Fitava-o sem entender nada. – O que mudou, Malfoy? Tudo continua igual.

Nem tudo. – Ele respondeu. – Eu não te odeio mais, Granger.

Como isso é possível? – Ela indagou incrédula. – Até ontem você me chamava de sangue-ruim e agora vem com esse papo? – Draco olhava nos olhos dela e realmente parecia sincero, mas ela não cairia tão facilmente naqueles olhos cinzas – Você acha que vai me enganar assim? Já não basta ser enganada por um? E você agora também quer se divertir com a idiota da sangue-ruim que acredita em todo mundo?

Não é nada disso, Hermione... – Ele tentou falar.

Não me chame de Hermione! – Ela gritou. – Eu acho que me enganei. Você é igual ao Rony.

Hermione... – Draco chamou, mas não adiantou. Ela saia da sala.

* * *

Andando pelos corredores, Hermione encontrou Harry.

O que houve, Hermione? – harry parou ao lado dela. Ela o abraço. "Acho que o Harry é o único em quem posso confiar." – Você descobriu sobre o Rony, não é? – Ela se afastou dele chocada.

Você sabia de tudo? – Perguntou e Harry baixou a cabeça. – Por que não me contou? – Ele continuou calado. – Pensei que fosse meu amigo.

Eu sou. – Harry tentou se aproximar.

Não. Não é. – Com lágrimas nos olhos, Hermione saiu de perto dele.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Hermione evitou a todo custo ficar a sós com Rony, Harry ou Daco, mas Draco era esperto. Ele esperou ela terminar o jantar e começar a ronda para surpreendê-la nos corredores.

Oi, Granger. – Ele disse e ela ficou bem séria.

O que houve, Malfoy? – Draco ignorou o tom de raiva dela.

Quero falar com você. – Hermione parou e o encarou.

Pode falar.

Ontem eu não estava fingindo. Eu fui sincero.

Ok. E você quer que eu acredite, que da noite para o dia, você deixou de me odiar? Num estalar de dedos? Por favor, Malfoy.

Tá vendo? – Draco indagou com raiva. – É por isso que existem tantas pessoas ruins.

O que quer dizer com isso?

Eu quero dizer que estou falando sério e você não acredita em mim. Não adianta tentar ser diferente, já que eu vou sempre se julgado pelas idiotices que já fiz ou pelas que a minha família fez. Mas tudo bem. Não vou mais fazer você perder seu tempo.

Espera, Malfoy. – Pediu Hemione, vendo que ele ia embora. Ele parou e olhou para ela. – Tudo bem. Eu acredito em você, ok? – A garota resolvera dar uma chance a ele, afinal não podia haver problema em serem amigos.

É sério? – Draco perguntou em dúvida.

É sim. – Hermione suspirou. – Eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse... Eu tenho andado um pouco nervosa e... Você tem que admitir que isso é muito estranho. – Ela sorriu levemente, fazendo com que ele sorrisse também.

Ta. Eu admito. – Ele concordou, então os dois passaram o resto da ronda conversando.

* * *

Depois desse dia, Draco e Hermione sempre estavam juntos e logo eram bons amigos. Hermione não falar mais com Rony ou Harry. O que eles fizeram era muito difícil de perdoar.

Era uma quinta-feira e sábado todos iriam a Hogsmeade.

Você vai a Hogsmeade? – Perguntou Draco, que fazia seu trabalho de poções com Hermione na biblioteca.

Provavelmente não. – Respondeu ela lendo algo em um livro.

Por que?

Não sei. Acho que é porque não quero encontrar algumas pessoas. – Ela continuava lendo o livro.

Pára com isso, Hermione. – Pediu ele angustiado. – Vamos lá! Eu e você.

Você quer ir à Hogsmeade comigo? – Finalmente ela parara de ler para encará-lo.

Demorou pra entender. – Disse Draco ironicamente e Hermione riu.

Você podia ter ido direto ao ponto, né? – Ela indagou tentando conter o riso.

Tudo bem. – Ele respondeu, também querendo rir. – Hermione Granger, Você quer ir à Hogsmeade comigo?

Eu adoraria, Draco Malfoy. – Os dois sorriram e continuaram fazendo o trabalho.

* * *

Era sábado de manhã e todos partiam para Hogsmeade, mas Draco ainda esperava Hermione, que estava atrasada.

Draco trajava uma calça jeans desbotada, all star preto cano longo, camisa preta e uma camisa de flanela quadriculada, azul de manga comprida por cima. Alguns minutos depois Hermione apareceu. Ela vestia calça jeans, um tênis com detalhes em rosa, blusa branca e um casaco também rosa por cima.

O houve com você? – Ela perguntou, surpresa pela nova aparência do rapaz. Ele, que sorria, ficou sério.

É assim que gosto de me vestir quando não têm pessoas por perto. – Respondeu. – Mas eu sempre tive que manter uma imagem por causa dos meus pais. – Hermione sorriu levemente, entendo como fazer isso fora difícil para o loiro.

E por que mudou hoje? – Draco sorriu também, oferecendo o braço para ela.

Achei que era um ótimo dia para ser eu mesmo. – Ela pegou o braço dele e foram andando para Hogsmeade.

Passaram um dia muito agradável em Hogsmeade e agora voltavam para o castelo. Andavam bem próximos um do outro.

E então? – Perguntou Draco colocando as mãos nos bolsos das calças. – Não foi tão mal assim, né?

Foi muito legal. – Ela respondeu contente. – Na verdade, se quer saber, eu não me divirto tanto assim já faz um bom tempo. – ele sorriu e pegou a mão dela de repente. Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada, apenas andaram de mãos dadas até o castelo.

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram e eles ficavam ainda mais próximos. Draco insistia em carregar a mochila dela e sempre a acompanhava até a escada perto do retrato da mulher gorda, isso gerava comentários, mas nenhum dos dois se importavam e continuavam a agir do mesmo jeito.

Um dia eles estavam ao pé de uma árvore fazendo os deveres. Estavam lá fora, pois o dia estava bem quente.

Eu não agüento mais. – Disse Draco colocando os cadernos de lado. – Tem muito trabalho pra fazer.

Eu sei. – Hermione respondeu sorrindo. – Mas pelo menos o ano está acabando e teremos as férias de natal. – Ele ficou olhando para ela. – O que foi?

Preciso descansar. – Draco puxou os cadernos e livros que estavam no colo dela e deitou-se.

Mas... O que...? – Hermione não conseguiu completara frase e estava completamente vermelha, já que há algum tempo percebera que estava começando a gostar de Draco.

É só um pouco, Mione. – Ele disse com os olhos fechados. – Além disso, todos já acham que somos namorados. Vamos deixá-los intrigados. – Ele sorriu.

Tudo bem. – Ela respondeu começando a mexer nos cabelos dele. Draco a fitou confuso e ela apenas deu de ombros. – É o que eu faria se você fosse meu namorado. – Ele sorriu mais ainda e voltou a fechar os olhos.

* * *

As férias de natal começaram e já terminaram. Hermione havia perdido qualquer vontade de voltar a falar com Rony ou Harry e nenhum dos dois podia reclamar por isso.

Era o dia do jogo de quadribol da Sonserina conta a Grifinória. Draco acompanhou Hermione até a arquibancada da Grifinória. Pararam ao pé da escada.

Vai torcer por mim, né? – Ele perguntou. Hermione estava encostada na parede e Draco apoiava uma das mãos na mesma parede, prendendo-a.

Talvez. – Respondeu sorrindo. Ele se aproximou dela.

O que vão pensar se você não torcer por seu namorado? – Os dois sempre brincavam assim, embora não tivessem nada.

Que tenho um amante. – Draco riu e depois fingiu estar sério.

É mesmo? Então seu namorado não dá conta do recado?

Ele tenta, né? – Hermione brincou. – Mas conseguir é outra história. – Riram juntos. – Falando sério agora, vou torcer por você. – Nesse momento algumas garotas da Grifinória, incluindo Lilá, se aproximavam. Hermione ia começar a subir as escadas, mas Draco segurou seu braço.

E meu beijo de boa sorte? – Ela ficou enrubesceu.

Que beijo? – Draco a encarava firmemente e logo estava beijando-a. Ela não respondeu de início, mas em poucos segundos fez isso. As garotas da Grifinória subiram as escadas morrendo de inveja. Os dois separaram-se quando Draco foi chamado pelos seus companheiros de time para irem ao vestiário resolverem as ultimas coisas. Ele sorria

Acho que estou com toda a sorte do mundo agora. – Hermione não disse nada, pois ainda estava sem fôlego. Draco lhe deu um selinho e saiu correndo. – Vou pegar o pomo pra você. – Hermione ainda ficou um tempo ali, pensando, que talvez as coisas estivessem indo rápido demais. Formam inimigos por 6 anos, depois amigos e agora esse beijo. Talvez isso não fosse certo. Subiu a arquibancada pensando nisso.

* * *

Após o jogo, que a Sonserina ganhara, graças a Draco, ele fora falar com Hermione e lhe entregar o pomo, que pegara, antes de ir para a comemoração que seus amigos fariam.

Os andavam pelo jardim, que estava vazio, no momento. Hermione não sabia o que dizer depois do beijo que trocaram e Draco apenas pensava em se declarar para ela.

Bom... – Começou Hermione. – Parabéns pela vitória. – Draco sorriu.

Eu não podia perder depois daquele beijo de boa sorte.

Era sobre isso que eu queria falar. – Disse a morena angustiada e Draco teve um mau pressentimento.

O que foi? – Ele perguntou, também ficando sério.

Eu sei que isso parece besteira... Mas eu não posso continuar com isso. – Falou baixando a cabeça. – Eu não quero me envolver com ninguém agora e... Acho que é melhor não nos vermos mais, por um tempo. Porque...

Pára! – Gritou Draco furioso. – Você só pensa em si mesma, não é? Vai começar a dizer que não quer se machucar de novo, que não vai dar certo... – Ela começou a chorar. – Dá uma olhada ao seu redor, Hermione! Você não é a única que sofre no mundo, não. Você não é a única a ser traída, a ter problemas. Que droga! – Ele jogou o pomo que segurava, para dar a ela, longe e depois respirou fundo, ainda com raiva. – Tudo bem. – Encarou-a. – Se é isso que você quer, não vou mais perturbar você. Você é uma hipócrita e eu não ando com hipócritas. – Draco começou a dar as costas a ela.

Por que... você diz que eu sou hipócrita? – Hermione conseguiu falar entre lágrimas e ele parou e voltou a encará-la.

Por que? Porque você diz o tempo todo que vai esperar pelo amor, pelo cara certo e todas essas coisas... E aqui está ele. O cara certo está na sua frente... E você está dando as costas pra ele. Isso faz de você uma hipócrita. – Draco falou aquilo muito amargurado. – Eu vou embora, e você... Você vai passar a vida inteira sabendo que deu as costas pro cara certo. – Ele a olhou nos olhos mais uma vez e foi embora, em direção ao castelo, sem o menor ânimo para festas. Hermione caiu de joelhos no chão chorando pela burrada que acabara de fazer.

* * *

Os dias passavam devagar para os dois. Não se falavam mais e evitavam se cruzar nos corredores. Os outros alunos comentavam entre si sobre o que poderia ter acontecido, mas ninguém ousava perguntar a nenhum dos dois.

**Such a lonely day**

**(Um dia tão solitário)**

**And It's mine**

**(E é meu)**

**The most loneliest day of my life**

**(O dia mais solitário da minha vida)**

**Such a lonely day**

**(Um dia tão solitário)**

**Should be banned**

**(Devia ser banido)**

**It's a day that I can't stand**

**(É um dia que não posso agüentar)**

**The most loneliest day of my life**

**(O dia mais solitário da minha vida)**

**The most loneliest day of my life**

**(O dia mais solitário da minha vida)**

As provas estavam chegando e Hermione não estava na biblioteca estudando e não respondia mais nenhuma que os professores faziam em sala. Rony achava que aquilo era justo depois do que ela fizera com ele. Como ele era idiota. Harry sentia-se muito culpado pelo que ocorrera com ela e Rony e não tinha coagem de encará-la. Hermione estava sem amigos com quem pudesse conversar e sabia que em parte era culpada. Não devia ter sido tão covarde para ficar com Draco.

**Such a lonely day**

**(Um dia tão solitário)**

**Shouldn't exist**

**(Não deveria existir)**

**It's a day that I'll never miss**

**(É um dia que nunca sentirei falta)**

**Such a lonely day**

**(Um dia tão solitário)**

**And It's mine**

**(E é meu)**

**The most loneliest day of my life**

**(O dia mais solitário da minha vida)**

**And if you go**

**(E se você for)**

**I wanna go with you**

**(Eu quero ir com você)**

**And if you die**

**(E se você morrer)**

**I wanna die with you**

**(Eu quero morrer com você)**

Draco estava na mesma, mas sabia que estava certo. Não podia fazer nada se ela não via isso. Se ela não queria ficar ele, ele não forçá-la.

**Take your hand**

**(Pegar mão)**

**And walk away**

**(E andar para longe)**

**The most loneliest day of my life**

**(O dia mais solitário da minha vida)**

**The most loneliest day of my life**

**(O dia mais solitário da minha vida)**

**The most loneliest day of my life**

**(O dia mais solitário da minha vida)**

**Such a lonely day**

**(Um dia tão solitário)**

**And It's mine**

**(E é meu)**

**It's a day that I'm glad I survived**

**(É um dia, que estou agradecido por ter sobrevivido)**

**Lonely Day – System of a Down**

* * *

Como era o último ano deles, haveria um baile, que seria organizado pelos monitores chefes e eles fariam isso em duplas. As duplas seriam escolhidas por meio de um sorteio. Como Draco e Hermione eram muito sortudos, terminaram juntos. Os dois foram encarregados de arrumar o salão principal e fariam isso após o jantar do dia da véspera do baile.

Esse dia chegou bem mais rápido do que os dois esperavam e logo os dois estavam de frente um para o outro no salão principal.

Oi. – Disse Hermione receosa, mas Draco não respondeu. – Como você est...?

Vamos acabar logo com isso, Granger. – Cortou Draco sem encará-la e ela teve que se controlar para não chorar na gente dele. Por pouco Draco não pediu desculpas por sua atitude, mas conseguiu se manter firme.

Cada um ficou encarregado de arrumar um lado do salão e fizeram isso, sem falar mais um com o outro. Logo estavam arrumando o lugar onde os professores ficavam e Hermione subiu numa escada para alcançar uma parte mais alta. Quando estava prestes a descer escorregou, Draco vendo isso, correu para ajudá-la.

Ela caiu nos braços dele e nesse momento se encararam e pareciam ter esquecido todos os problemas. Draco estava quase beijando-a, mas um segundo antes de concretizar isso, parou e a colocou no chão. Ele ainda estava muito magoado com o que ocorrera e não ia obrigá-la a fazer algo que não queria.

Obrigada. – Disse Hermione envergonhada e triste por ele não ter ido até o fim. Seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca.

Esquece. – Ele respondeu se afastando e voltando ao trabalho. A morena fitou o chão triste, por um momento, e fez o mesmo.

* * *

Era o dia do baile e último dia deles ali. Todos estavam ansiosos e felizes. Todos menos Draco e Hermione, que ainda continuavam do mesmo jeito, nenhum dos dois dava o baço a torcer. Hermione não admitiria que estava errada e Draco não insistiria e se humilharia. Sendo assim os dois estavam sempre zangados e brigavam com qualquer um que viesse falar a respeito do outro, mas nem isso estragaria a alegria de seus colegas.

A festa animada e os alunos e os professores dançavam. De repente Dumbledore interrompeu a comemoração.

Desculpem a interrupção. – Pediu ele. – Mas acho que devíamos agradecer às pessoas que tornaram esse baile possível. Os monitores chefes. – A maioria bateu palmas, exceto algum invejoso, como Rony e Pansy. – E por isso, eu gostaria de pedir que os mesmos dançassem uma música para demonstrar como pessoas de casas e culturas diferentes podem se unir. – Novos aplausos ecoaram no salão e os monitores se uniram à suas duplas de trabalho para dançar. Obviamente Draco ficou com Hermione.

Uma melodia calma começou a tocar e Draco segurou a cintura dela, enquanto ela passava as mãos pela nuca dele.

**You're in my arms**

**(Você está em meus braços)**

**And all the world is gone**

**(E o mundo todo se foi)**

**The music playing on for only two**

**(A música está tocando apenas para dois)**

**So close together**

**(Tão perto, juntos)**

**And when I'm with you**

**(E quando eu estou com você)**

**So close to feeling alive**

**(Tão perto de estar me sentindo vivo)**

Dumbledore parecia ter preparado aquilo tudo só para juntar os dois novamente.

**A life góes by**

**(Uma vida passa)**

**Romantic dreams must die**

**(Sonhos românticos devem morrer)**

**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew**

**(Então eu dei adeus e nunca soube)**

**So close and waiting**

**(Tão perto e esperando)**

**Waiting with you**

**(Esperando com você)**

**And now forever I know**

**(E agora, para sempre, eu sei)**

**All that i want is to hold you**

**(Tudo que eu quero é abraçar você)**

**So close**

**(Tão perto)**

Eles dançavam bem próximos sem desgrudar os olhos um do outro.

**So close to reaching**

**(Tão perto de alcançar)**

**That famous happy end**

**(Aquele famoso final feliz)**

**Almost believing this one's not pretend**

**(Quase acreditando que esse não é faz-de-conta)**

**Now, you're beside me**

**(Agora você está ao meu lado)**

**And look how far we've come**

**(E olhe o quão longe nós chegamos)**

**So far we are so close**

**(Tão longe, estamos tão perto)**

Draco a puxou para mais perto como se lhe desse um abraço. Hermione aproveitou aquele momento e correspondeu.

**How could I face the faceless days**

**(Como eu poderia encarar os dias sem rosto)**

**If I should lose you now?**

**(Se eu te perdesse agora?)**

**We're so close**

**(Nós estamos tão perto)**

**So close to reaching**

**(Tão perto de alcançar)**

**That famous happy end**

**(Aquele famoso final feliz)**

**Almost believing this one's not pretend**

**(Quase acreditando que esse não é faz-de-conta)**

**Let's go on dreaming**

**(Vamos continuar sonhando)**

**Though we know we are**

**(Embora nós saibamos que estamos)**

**So close**

**(Tão perto)**

**So close**

**(Tão perto)**

**And still so fa**

**(E ainda assim tão longe)**

**So Close – Jon McLaughlin**

Ao acabar a música todos bateram palmas e logo a pista estava cheia novamente. Aproveitando-se disso, Hermione se afastou de Daco com tristeza e discretamente foi para os jardins. Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de segui-la. Tinha que tentar novamente, não poderia viver sem remorsos se não tentasse ao menos uma vez.

Hermione, não vá embora! – Pediu ele quando a alcançou no jardim, fazendo com que ela parasse, mas ela ainda não o encarava. – Sou eu quem você quer! – Continuou. – Eu sou o cara que sabe tudo sobre você. – Disse, referindo-se a todas as conversas que tiveram durante aquele ano. – Sei que chorou quando ganhou a feira de ciências da 7ª série, sei que você nunca tirou a etiqueta do seu colchão porque acreditava que poderia ser presa, sei que adora o natal, que odeia quando as pessoas se atrasam, que sua cor favorita é a azul. – Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso, que ele não pôde ver, pois ela estava de costas ainda. – Eu sei que se alguém disser que você não pode fazer uma coisa, você vai se esforçar até conseguir, foi daí que veio sua mania de estudar. Você não dançou comigo porque era obrigada, dançou comigo porque eu sou o que você quer! E tem que ser eu! – Draco parou para respira por um momento. – Tem que ser eu... Porque... Pra mim tem que ser você. - - Ele ficou parado esperando uma resposta, que parecia que nunca ia vir.

Tem razão. – Disse Hermione por fim.

Eu tenho? – Ele perguntou em duvida, sem acreditar que ela concordara com ele. – Em que parte? – Ela se virou para ele e o encarou.

Tem que ser você. – Draco sorriu para ela e se aproximou aliviado.

Ufa! Até que enfim você entendeu, sua cabeça dura. – Ela se fingiu de zangada e ele pousou uma mão na cintura dela e com a outra acariciou seu rosto. – Mas fazer o que? Eu amo você assim mesmo.

Eu também te amo desse jeito maluco que você é. – Os dois riram e finalmente Draco a beijou, sabendo que finalmente nada ia interferir com a felicidade deles.


End file.
